


Janus

by TheVoidLooksBack



Series: Where Zog Busts Out The Chastity Belts [1]
Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Body Worship, Competence Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, He Will, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Luci is done with these horny idiots, Mild BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Scenting, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, bertha is ride or die and no Pen is not taking suggestions, everyone needs aftercare, finally he can get some fuckin time to cuddle, if theyre not going to do something about it, remember kids, treat your partners right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidLooksBack/pseuds/TheVoidLooksBack
Summary: There's more to it than meets the eye.
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie & Elfo & Luci (Disenchantment), Bean | Tiabeanie & Elfo (Disenchantment), Bean | Tiabeanie & Luci (Disenchantment), Bean | Tiabeanie/Pendergast (Disenchantment), Elfo/Luci (Disenchantment), Luci & Elfo (Disenchantment), Pendergast & Bertha D'Armour
Series: Where Zog Busts Out The Chastity Belts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668250
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Pounded Bean

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to the discord chat- I hope this was everything you dreamed it would be LOL

It was a beautiful summer day, the kind where everyone feels drowsy and idle, and as one particular individual knew, it was the best time for some truly ill advised behaviour. The knights had left en masse for a tourney, and only a skeleton staff remained to keep the castle running. Of the people left behind were Princess Tiabeanie, Luci, her cat, and Elfo, her… something. 

The trio were sitting on a tower parapet, drinking and playing a riotous game of Ye Olde Chicken. They had been daring each other to do increasingly ill advised activities all afternoon, and a few beers in, Luci decided to ramp up the risk.

“Bean, take outtt”, he lazily waved his tail before pointing at the lone figure in the courtyard, “him.”

Bean swallowed the last of the mint leaves. “Who?” 

“The only person in the courtyard, who else?”, he drawled.

“Like on a date? Or like in a dark alley?” She squinted. There was a very topless person, wearing a large, floppy sun hat sittiing by the barracks. Her gaze gravitated to their arms, gleaming in the sunlight as much as their armour did.

“Is that-”, Bean frowned, “a knight?!”

Luci leveled an eye at her as Elfo clucked, “Is that a chicken I hear?”

Bean scoffed.

“I could totally take him, even with a blindfold or whatever.” She drained her stein, swiping the foam off her lip.

Luci shrugged. “Go get ‘em champ.”

“Date? Wait-!” 

Elfo’s call was quickly smothered by Luci’s tail wrapping snuggly around his mouth.

But there was no need. 

Bean was already gone.

  
  
  


It was a beautiful summer day, the kind where everyone feels drowsy and idle, and as one particular individual knew, it was the best time for some armour cleaning. Pendergast didn’t have a squire, not yet at least, but he didn’t mind. It was meditative in the...repetitive...actions, oh who the fuck was he kidding??  _ He was sO BORED _ . All the knights got to go to the tourney except for him and a hand selected group to guard the castle. He didn’t really care about the tourney but, there was nothing to do but  _ chores _ . He couldn’t even practice because more then half his band members were on the other side of the Enchanted Forest.

He sighed, fanning himself with his hat.

At least the Princess and her stooges weren’t causing trouble. If he looked hard enough, he could just see the weird cat’s tail and Elfo’s purple hat. Oddly enough, he couldn’t see Bean’s telltale hair.

He really liked her hair.

Shit, that was so creepy. He liked the colour. The colour. It was like the first snowfall, all white and shimmery and floaty. But it was silky soft...like silk…. And her lips were so plush and pink…. 

With a grunt, he soaked his rag in olive oil and resumed polishing.

  
  
  


Bean padded carefully around the tower and towards the unsuspecting knight. He was totally just sitting there, defenseless (save for some oil and a barrel full of armour). Bean chortled. She was so going to win this round and make Luci swallow the magic, er crystal ball. 

The knight was facing away from her, his back gleaming with sweat and illustrating quite nicely the play of the muscles bunching under his skin as he scrubbed. Up, down, up, down, Bean could not look away, as muscles bulged and withdrew with each stroke he made. It called to her, a warmth blooming beneath her skin that woke her senses. She watched a glistening substance drip down his forearms as a calloused hand swiped at it, smearing it into flesh with broad circular strokes. The knight pulled his hat off, fanning at sweaty hair a familiar shade of burnt caramel. 

Bean felt her stomach drop, hot coals surfacing in its place. It was just a game, a game she wanted to win, but it was Pendergast! How would she- Luci didn’t actually say how she was supposed to take him out…. With a newfound confidence, Bean swept forward, her smile too innocent for the glint in her eyes. 

“You know Pen,” she began, eyes lowered in an attempt at demure, “I like you better-”

- _ naked _ , her mind supplied helpfully,  _ and drenched in oil _ , another part purred. 

“Princess?” Pen stared up at her with concern in his beautiful brown eye, his forehead furrowed as he set aside the vambrace.”Wha-?”

“I like you like I like my emotions.”

Pen blinked. What? 

“Uuuhhhhh, so like a drunken mess?”

Bean froze. Shit. 

“Yo-ou’re right. Uhhhh, yeah, you’re so much more tolerable drunk but”, she leaned in close, biting her lip.

Pen swallowed hard, staring as the Princess came closer and closer, her big ocean blue eyes swimming in his vision. Holy shit, her eyelashes are really long. There was a sharp, musky smell, that reminded him of the leaves of the wood anemone, a kind of foreboding thing to think of now, when she was  _ so close, hOLY SHIT _ \- 

Her hair fell around him like a veil, a midsummer snowfall on wood anemones. He could feel her breath on his cheek, heavy with the scent of mint and a touch of beer. His sight gravitated to her lips, the freshly bitten flush just begging to be kissed. So entranced by her, Pen nearly missed hearing her soft breathy whisper.

Nearly.

He choked, the air in his lungs freezing in place as more fought to reach his clearly hallucinating brain. His face burned with the force of several sunrises, his body shaking like he just went toe to toe with a bear. His heart was racing like he ran a mile and not like Princess Tiabeanie of Dreamland told him that she wanted him ‘ _ buried deep inside her _ ’. In all honesty, Pen didn’t think he heard her properly, but- no! The logical part of him was certain(-ish) that he misheard her. 

But she was so close! 

No princess would say such a thing- 

But then again, this is Bean, the most atypical princess there is. Surely, the hopeful part of him, the  _ romantic side _ , argued, surely she meant what she said! Look at her face! 

Pen glanced at her through watering eyes, seeing the blush on her cheeks, the triumphant grin as she looked towards the tower with Elfo and Luci.

Of course.

Pen staggered to his feet, brushing aside her hands as he grabbed his water canteen. Throwing his back he downed the entire thing, stifling his gag reflex- which after so many years he had managed to maintain. Somehow. Its the little things that make life worth living, like being protected from choking on air, or finding out the woman you love is just fucking with you. Little fuckin miracles.

  
  


Bean leaned back as Pen turned an interesting shade of vermillion, and began to croak like a broken tea kettle. With a large victorious grin, she waved at Luci and Elfo’s general direction. How you like them apples Luci? She won this round, and got to see Pendergast... who still hadn’t stopped coughing. 

“Are you o-?” 

She leaned in closer, a hand on his shoulder, only to be rebuffed as Pendergast lurched to his feet.

“Pen?”

He stood there, chugging from his flask. His back muscles taut with tension, a sheen of sweat highlighting ridges, swells, and dips, that culminate in the swell of his very grabbable ass. It entrances Bean, who is startled out of her reverie as Pen turns around, an indescribable look in his eye.

“You shouldn’t proposition people, Princess. They may get the wrong idea.” 

His voice is a low growl, like the rumble of rocks in a mudslide- dirty, slick, and so very dangerous.

Bean swallowed against the influx of saliva, heat pooling within her. It thrummed through her limbs as her higher brain ceased to function- leaving her baser, brattier brain to take charge.

“And what idea may that be?”, her eyes were half lidded, head tilted just enough to bare the curve of her neck, and a smirk. It was the smirk that threatened to unravel him with it’s message.

_ Try me _ .

Pen moved closer. There was a gravity to each step that reminded Bean of a cat, one who had just found dinner, and she had no illusions as to who she was in this game.

He chuckled, and Bean shivered. If his voice was dirty before, it was downright filthy now.

“That you would welcome them taking you in the stable hay. Ravaging you. Have them make you scream until the only word you know is their name. Let them make you cum over-”,

Bean backed into the barrel of armour.

“-and over”, 

His arms slowly came up on either side of her-

“-and over again.”

-and grabbed onto the barrel rim behind her, caging her in.

“Fill you up till you overflow.”

She glanced at his lips, pink and kinda chapped, but still wet from his drink. She licked her lip reflexively as a droplet fell from the edge. 

His gaze flickered to her lips.

“Would you like that Princess?” he purred.

  
  


Bean could not believe what was happening.

He was close enough that she could feel the heat emanating from him, his breath across her face, see the dark void-like depths of his eyes. But not cold, never cold. They burned with lust, with passion, and Bean felt the heat respond with fang and tooth. It burrowed into her skin, coiling tight, making her tingle with want. 

She  _ wanted _ this new Pendergast, this Pen who speaks of dark, unchivalrous things, the one with the intense eyes and barely restrained passion. She liked the normal Pen, L-O-V-E’d him even if you want to use that word, but. Never had he made her feel like  _ this _ .

And as much as she loved this new Pen, she had to wonder where the fuck had he been hiding all this time. She could not believe what was happening, but  _ HEELLLS FUCKING YEESSSSS SIRR, PLEASEEE GODS YEAHHHH OH YESS _

“Oh _ yes _ .” 

The words escaped her throat in a high pitched whine, her eyes blown wide.

“What?” Pen blinked, another cursed blush winding its way around his face. 

Bean froze, her face turning cherry red as clarity struck.

Pen stared at her, eyes wide.

“Princess”, he whispered, gobstruck, “you’d really like that? With me?”

She licked her lips. The gods would be damned before she gave up this chance.  _ Twice damned _ .  **_Thrice damned._ **

“Oh fucking hell yes. Now. Please.”

“As you wish, Princess. Hang on.”

Pen inhaled, drawing in her minty wood anemone scent, and hoisted her up before he could come to his senses. Well, his _ higher functioning senses _ . His base ones were firing on all cylinders, pressed up against Bean as he was. 

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, cradling him in an intimate gesture through their clothes. It was a sweet torture made all the sweeter by the moans and squeaks he elicited from her every time he took a step. Her breasts pillowed high on his chest, close enough he could taste if he wished. Her ass felt like everything he had dreamt of, and so much more.

_ It was intoxicating. _

But the sounds she made were wearing his restraint far too thin as he jogged to his room within the barracks. Bean moaned, the press of him against her large and firm and rocking so very deliciously against her core. She could feel the ease with which he moved, the gentleness with which he held her. It was not something she expected from him, not now.

Bean sighed as Pen stepped into his room and kicked the door shut. He seemed to just be full of surprises today.

  
  


And there they go, Pen’s thought as his higher functioning broke through. It was risky being seen in the courtyard carrying her like this, regardless if half the castle thought they were a couple, but if he slept with the King’s daughter Princess Tiabeanie, he could be guillotined come morning. Oh gods, if this wasn’t what she wanted-

“Pen, are you ok there?” Bean asked. Her face was flushed, a sparkle in her eye, and gods, he wanted to kiss her so  _ bad _ .

“Princess, are you su-”

In a growl fit for a lioness, Bean grabbed his face and pulled him close, “FOr fuck’s sakes, fuck me Pen!”

Pen stared at her for but a moment, before he closed the scant few inches between them, and kissed her. 

  
  


It was soft, delicate, as if she was his whole world. It brought tears to her eyes.

Bean sighed as she melted into the hard planes of his body, her hands carding through his shaggy hair. His hands were firm where they supported her weight, gently kneading into her thighs. 

But all too soon, Pen pulled back, chuckling as she chased after his lips.

“Bean, mmm, I need you to tell me if i’m going too fast.”

She gave him an unimpressed look. “Too fast? Pendergast, you’re not going fast enough!”

She leaned in, peppering hot open mouthed kisses and hickeys in a trail from his pulse to his collarbone. He groaned, his cock jerking and swelling as the laces of his breeches rubbed against the head of his dick in a startling and not unpleasant way that threatened to make him cum in his pants.

  
  
  


With one arm curled around his head, and her head occupied marking his neck, her other hand traced its way across the ridges and dips of his chest. She lightly scratched his nipple, drawing a hiss out of him that turned into a full blown moan as she tweaked it.

“You like that Pen?” She nipped at his collarbone, soothing it with little licks, as she moved to the other side of his neck. “You like getting your nipples played with?”

He trembled beneath her, and Bean discovered she liked it. 

  
  


Pen shuddered with restraint as he pushed her up against his one tapestry. He had one hand cushioning her head, the other supporting her ass, as his body pressed hard into her bucking hips. She groaned, the pleasure striking deep and tingling her nerve endings enticingly, but couldn’t take not feeling his skin on hers anymore.

“Pen, hold on-” Bean said, pushing him back. 

Pen set her down. “Princess?” he asks, watching as she flung her clothes into a corner.

Bean looked up, and stopped short at Pen’s expression.

“You’re gorgeous, Princess”, he whispered, in an almost reverent manner.

She blushed, Pen able to see the way it trailed down to her breasts.

“Shut up and kiss me, Ser Knight.”

“Oh you’re gonna say that again”, he growled against her lips, as he pulsed in his pants.

Pen pressed hot open mouthed kisses to her mouth and down her neck as she wrapped her legs around him, the rising wave of her orgasm drawing nearer. His dick, still clothed and bound pulses angrily in its leather prison, sliding through her slick to nudge against Bean’s clit.

“Ohhhh~ You like- oh fuck, -being called Ser?”, she whimpered as she rutted against him, “Isn’t that sorta awkward with the knights or like-oh stars- anyone you’re not fucking?”

Her hands coiled in his hair verged on painful, but the way they felt running down his back as she trembled beneath him sent him hotter then before. He bucked back, eliciting a yelp, as he lay them down on his bed.

“Well Princess”, he rumbled as he placed a bevy of hickeys along her neck, “when it comes to you, things seem to work a little different.”

His hands trailed over her body, warm and rough. Palming her breasts and kneading her hips, they left slick oil designs behind and growing tension which his tongue took great pleasure in following. He toyed with her nipples, nipping, laving, and pulling, simultaneously bringing Bean closer to her peak, and driving her mad. Bean writhed, hands curled in the bedsheets, frustration and arousal warring within her. She reached for her clit, and Pen pinned them above her head. She tugged, and a fresh gush of shocked arousal drenched her thighs, when she could barely move her wrists.

His other hand slid down her body till it came to rest upon her curls.

“Is this ok?”, he asked, calloused fingertips barely caressing through her curls to her netherlips, lightening sparking the closer he slid to her clit.

“Y-ye-es Ser!” she moaned, uncaring whether anyone heard him, as  _ long as he moved his damn hand _ .

So very slowly, he circled closer her clit. She could feel the buildup, the tingling sensations his hand left in its wake sparking a storm as they lightly traced up her slit, pleasure twirling tighter and tighter within from the spool of his fingers. His fingertip brushed over her clit and Bean arched, limbs going rigid as the storm broke. 

“Oh, oh, oh fuck yes, Pen, hhhhrrrnngggg!!” she cried, fluid gushing from within her, sparks flying along her nerves paths. 

The storm broke, leaving her boneless and breathless. From her hip, Bean could feel the vibrations of Pen hiding his chuckle in her hip, his fingers sliding easily through her slick folds.

“That was…” she began.

“Something good?”

Bean nodded furiously, “Uh-huh.”

“Then ready to go again, Princess?”

She breathlessly laughed in disbelief. “Ah-After getting me to cum like that? It’s not- Ah!! N-not possible!”

Pen wiggled his eyebrows, a grin pressed to her flesh as he slid farther down her body, leaving nips and kisses like breadcrumbs, culminating in a gentle lick to her clit. She jerked, a spark shooting up her spine, thousands of nerve endings overloading her with feeling.

“Ser Pen?? Hhh, oh fuckkk- T-t-too, too mu-uch!” she whimpered. 

But there was no reprieve from his enthusiastic hands intent on reigniting her libido.

She could feel the buildup begin anew, the tingling and sparks that marked his path up her thighs, grabbing her exhausted body with renewed strength. He spread her wide, almost obscenely so, as he drew pleasure from her with his mouth, in gentle strokes and light sucking. His tongue tentatively mapped her out, Gently, he stokes back the flames into a burst of light, the heat coiling anew. Tighter and tighter it coils, until her hips are rocking into his face, held wide open by Pen’s broad shoulders, her hands tangling helplessly in his hair. 

She bit her lip, whimpering. She needs- Fuck, she needs more.

Leveraging her hips, heels pressing uselessly into the bed, she rolls her hips against him in an attempt to speed him up, give her  _ what she needs _ . Pen wrapped his arm around her thigh, pinning her down with his forearm across her belly. Once immobilized, he hums directly on her clit, the vibrations travelling up her nerves straight to head and down out her toes, her body clenching like a vice.

“Uh, uh, hua, Pen please, I -I need-”, she whimpered, stretched taut by her need.

“What do you need Princess?” he said in a soft voice close to her clit, the vibrations travelling straight to the ache at her core.

“I n-need you to-!!”, she breathlessly whimpered. “Aaah~ Pen!! Oh Fuc-fuck! Fuck me!”

Pen hissed as he eases a finger inside her tight clenching heat. It sucks at him, this burning wet paradise, his own cock pulsing in sympathy and need. 

“Gods, Princess:, he slid back and forth in a slow measured glide, “Isn’t that what I’m doing?”

Bean shuddered, a scream ripped from her, as her thighs tremble with the strain of her tensed muscles.

“Oh f-fuck, more Pen, ma-more! Don’t stop, never, Ser plaesssee!!”

  
  


Pen growled, bucking into the bed as he tried to alleviate the ache forming at the base of his spine. Who is he to deny such a heartfelt plea? Sucking and twisting his tongue with renewed vigour, he devours her with a desperate passion, one finger, then two, sliding into her plush clenching depths. 

He scissored his fingers, curving and rubbing against a spot that drew sparks from within Bean, lighting her up and hurtling her towards the precipice. He slid a third finger in, stretching her in preparation, as he doubled down on her clit, throwing her headlong into another climax, flicking and sucking until she begged.

Gasping for air, Bean lay boneless and outraged in her own fluids, her thighs soaked in fresh slick.

“Ha ha ah ah ah-Hol- fu-fuck Pennnnn, t-too much, wha-what the fah-! Fuck?!”, she gasped, twitching with every pass of his tongue.

He looked up from where he was slowly nipping and teasing with little licks, reveling in her flushed appearance. He latched onto her clit and sucked, sending wave after wave of pleasurable tremors and spasms throughout her body.

“PEN!!”, she screamed, weakly kicking at him. 

He pulled back, his stubble glistening with slick and grinned.

“Yes Princess?”

She leaned towards him dragging his lips to hers.

“Pendergast, if you dont put your dick in me immediately”, she growled, “I will curse you.”

“As my lady commands”, he said, giving her a quick kiss before climbing off of the bed. The taste of her slick, sharp and unfamilliar, filled her mouth as the spicy taste of Pen himself soothed her senses.

He pulled at the laces to his breeches and Bean found herself entranced. His dick had been a delicious girthy ride behind the leather but it looked larger and even more fun when completely bared. The head was a painful looking red, thick veins visible throughout its gentle curve. 

Bean shuddered in anticipation, watching with ravenous eyes as Pen settled between her thighs, his cock riding high like a flag of what was to come. He grabbed her hips, pulling her into his lap until his cock was nestled in her folds, slick and hard, and hot. It burned like a tiny star, hot enough to burn her alive.  _ She couldn't wait _ .

“Ready Princess?” Pen rubbed his head between her folds, gathering slick on the tip. She hissed as it nudged her clit, not so unintentional if the grin on his face was anything to go by. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and bucked, his head popping in.

“FUck yessss”, she mewled, the length of him stretching her just enough to be decadently snug. 

“Sh-shit Princess, you feel so, hmmmnrrg, so -mmmm- fuckin hot”, his breathing was deep and level, but his trembling muscles betrayed him.

He squeezed her hips as he throbbed within her silken folds, their wet clutch a torturous pleasure as he struggled not to get lost and fuck into her until the bed broke. His restraint was rapidly unravelling and he was barely an inch in. 

Fuck.

With a grunt, he withdrew till his head was just kissing her entrance. Bean clung to him like a burr, until he plunged one inch, then another. The gradual glide of him against her was heaven until finally he bottomed out within her, electrifying her where he nudged up against her cervix. 

“Is this deep enough for you?”

Bean’s mind was a mess as his girthy member pushed and rubbed against her in all the best ways, pushing her higher and higher on a wave of pleasure that her oversensitized nerves both dreaded and craved.

He rocked gently into her, struggling to stay still long enough to let her adjust. 

She locked her quivering legs around his waist, and bucked. They moaned in unison at the rasp of each other, the thrumming pleasure getting louder and wilder. Sparks sizzled up her spine, and she could swear she saw them sparking to life in her vision.

“MOre, I - I-uuh- fu-fuck-”

“What do you need, baby?”, his hand rubbing a soothing pattern into her hip.

“I ne-need you, to, ha-move”, Bean whimpers, as the ebb and rise of her looming orgasm rises higher, like the waves of the ocean. 

Pen began to slowly roll into her, a long deep rhythm, mirroring of his earlier fingering, but one that reaches deeper, farther,  _ more _ . Bean pulled Pen close into sloppy kisses and breathless gasps, the continuous drag on her clit and inside of her driving her mad with need. She begs for more, each plea more desperate than the last.

He pulled back, rising high above her as he circles his hips in a new pleasurable torture, before slamming back in.

“You're- you look so good”, Pen rutted into her, pushing into her cervix. “Fuck-! smell so good, gonna fuck you right-”

Bean saw stars, her body jolting and writhing under his ceaseless pace. Like a man possessed, he rolled into her, pounding like waves against an insurmountable cliff, intent on overcoming it. Bean can hear high pitched mewls and whimpers, breathy cries of ‘Ser  _ Pen, don’t stop, fu-fuck’.  _

_ Oh gods it was her. _

Pen mumbls and moans words she’s too distracted to hear, his hands restlessly kneading her hips, his hips stuttering as he neared his own release. She chased after his lips as she thrusts back into him, rhythmically clenching around his length. He pushed his head into her neck and sucked, stopping to growl in her ear.

“I’m gonna fill you up till you overflow- Fuck- Fuck you ’til you can’t walk. Uhh-until you can’t leave this bed. Maybe I’ll tie you up, keep you riding the edge until you beg. WOuld you like that Princess?”

Bean spasmed around his cock, high pitched whimpers echoing in the room as she left scratches down his back. Pen bucked and chuckles, the filthy sound washing over her, fresh arousal to flooding their legs.

Pen rutted harder into her, breathlessly rumbling, “You like that, huh, Princess? You dirty gorgeous girl,”

Bean slid her hands deeper into his hair, grounding herself in the shaggy strands, fluffy and soft, as she rutted back into him, chasing the wave that threatened to wash her out to pleasure untold.

“Are you going to come again?? You gonna scream? Let everyone know how the princess likes getting dicked down by a knight?”

Bean doesn’t reply to lost to the pleasure, chanting his name like a prayer or a curse, bidding the coil to let go and wash her away with it.

Pen reached down and rubbed her clit, growling.

“ _ Cum for me Princess” _

Lightning sparked up her spine as Bean cums hard, the wave breaking over her the largest yet. Her body goes rigid, limbs curling and clutching Pen to her in a tight grasp, as if to never let him go. The wave of her orgasm swept her again and again, sweeping her away into oblivion, as Pen’s hips tirelessly roll into her. 

Pen watched her unravel beneath him, her body arching, head thrown back. Her nails rake down his back, and Pen can’t seem to care about the pain when she looks so  _ beautiful  _ unravelling beneath him. He bucks harder, withdrawing slower, prolonging her orgasm until she gasps for him to stop.

He grins like a satisfied cat, pulling out with a lewd squelch, a gush of fluid following after. Bean squeaked at the drag on her walls. It was pleasurable but it was a jolt too many to her overworked senses. 

Pen sat back on his heels and looked over her, idly stroking his cock.  _ He did good _ . She came like what, 4 _ , 5 times? _ And all because of  _ him _ . He filled with pride, just barely edging out the lust, as he took in the delicate flush that coated her heaving chest to the scattering of dark red hickeys leading from her chest to her neck. She was still spasming with aftershocks, her delicate folds flushed a brighter pink, and Pen was gripped by the urge to eat her out again. For posterity.

The telltale throbbing grew inescapable. Pen placed his dick on her crotch, gently sliding it along her fluttering slit, luxuriating in her heat. Bean shuddered, nerve endings protesting at the drag, the aftershocks becoming more prominent.

“P-pen, it’s-”, she yelps, his cock nudging into her clit.

Pen’s breathing was laboured, his cock twitching.

“Ye -of-uhh-fuck Princess- you’re doing so good, just-hhhaahh,  _ Bean _ , just a- little more!”

Bean cried out, the continuous drag of him against her clit sending her into a weak fluttering orgasm. He gave a few stuttering thrusts and cums over her stomach. Bean gasped, the warmth of his spend startling on her cooling skin. Pen collapsed partially on top of her, showering her in soft sweet loving kisses, breathlessly whispering thank you between soft, sweet, adoring kisses. Bean huffed a laugh, too boneless and weak from the aftershocks to move.

“You’re thanking me? I don’t think I’ve come that hard or as many times in my life.”

Pen rolled onto his back and chuckled. “Still”, he heaved himself up, “it’s the gentlemanly thing to do”, he says, before getting up and leaving .

Bean quirked a brow. 

“Really Pen? The view is... _ pleasant”, _ she purred in approval, “but a gentleman doesn’t fuck a lady’s brains out and leave her.”

Pen tossed a look over his shoulder at where Bean lay in bed lecherously watching his ass, before grinning and waving a cloth at her. 

“In a moment Princess”, he smiled returning to clean her off. Bean hummed at the gentle motions, lulling and soothing her into a blissful calm.

Smoothly wiping away the traces of his spend, Pen spoke. 

“Hmmm?”, came the sleepy response.

“Was that ok?”, he repeated.

Bean hummed.

“I didn’t hurt you?”

Bean cracked a lid open and looked at Pen’s concerned expression. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his hand.

“Mmmm, i’m a little sore and stuff, but you were good.  _ Surprisingly good _ ”, she quirked a brow at him, as he discarded the cloth, but not before Bean saw the blush rising to his face.

“That’s good Princess”, he murmured, climbing into the bed.

He pulled a blanket up, relaxing as she snuggled closer into his warm, safe embrace. 

“Of all the ways i expected this to go, this was not one”, he mused, idly stroking her hair.

Bean yawned, curling into him. 

“WHaddya mean?”, she sleepily mumbled into his chest.

“I, euh, I was trying to scare you straight….” he mumbled.

Bean lifted her head. What? Looking at his serious, guileless expression, she snorts, bursting into laughter. 

“And you expected that to work?”, she manages to choke out, “Pen, I haven’t been straight since ‘68.”

“Weren’t you born in-? I didn’t mean it like that- but really?” 

Pen made it a point not to really think about Bean’s sex life, but it’s not like he was straight either. But that  _ really, really wasn’t what he meant _ .

Her laughter dying down, Bean nestled her head back on to his chest, the strong heartbeat reassuring. 

“Yes, you oaf”, she yawned, “Haven’t ever been straight. I like my ladies as I like my men.”

Pen quirked an eyebrow, “Which means? Bean?”

He turned to look at Bean, and saw her fast asleep, her hand curled over his heart.

“Sweet dreams Princess”, Pen said, pressing a kiss to her head. Arms wound tight around her, he followed her into sleep, bathed in the scent of wood anemones and mint.


	2. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing more explicit sex to finish this, but alas, nothing _came  
>  So here's the fluff  
> Maybe at some point in the future I'll add to this, but that doesn't seem likely  
> In anycase, I hope ya'll had fun_

Pleasantly satiated and relaxed, Bean floated off to sleep wrapped in safe warm arms- until she wasn't, cold air slipping under her blankets, ripping her from her slumber. She patted the rumpled bedsheets beside her, but found no toned body curled around her.

"-en?", her hand grasped at the whispers of warmth where he had once been. 

"Pen?" Bean flipped her hair out of her face, wincing at the far too bright light.

"Didn't mean to wake you", warm lips brushed across her forehead, "I just had an errand to see to", her cheeks, "but I'll be back soon, princess", sorely missing the mark that was her bitten lips, "lickety split."

' _ Lickety split? _ ' She snorted, his still bare chest coming into focus, as she rolled onto her side, blankets bunching beneath her. "Is that so?"

"I would never leave you", he swallowed, eyes warm even as his gaze lit paths of fire across her bare skin, "unless it was important."

Bean smiled, her cheeks flushing even as she basked in his awe. "But what's more important than a princess in need?"

"As I recall, her needs were satisfied many times." He looked at her, suddenly vulnerable and unsure. "You were, right?"

"Many,  _ many _ times", she reassured, the blanket slipping lower still as she pressed a butterfly soft kiss to his lips, "but I think I need a little refresher." She tilted her head, lips curving in a smile- but he pulled away, grabbing a shirt as he went.

"I'm sorry Bean, I really have to go."

"Oh", Bean blinked, all too awake, "Should I...?"

"No, no", he reassured her, pulling on his boots, "stay, I'll be back, I, uh", he ran a hand through his hair, doing little to smooth the waves she had made, "I have to finish. Cleaning my armour." At her unimpressed face, he flushed, "I can’t just leave Bertha outside! What if it rains?? Or she starts to rust? I-"

"Wait", Bean pulled her hair over her shoulder as bubbles tickled their way up her throat, "you named your armour  _ Bertha _ ?"

"Yes", he said, with what suspiciously resembled a pout. "But I will always love you more."

Bean could not fight it any longer- she burst out laughing. "Is, is that something I should be worried about??", he flushed, and Bean was _ positively titillated _ to see his blush spread down his neck and across his chest. "Tha-that you'll leave me to eh-elope with  _ Bertha _ ?"

"...No." He was definitely pouting. Stars above, he was  _ pouting _ . Bean flopped onto her back, her heart feeling warm and full like it held the softest, floppiest bunny. 

"Well", she sighed, "have fun." He looked at her suspiciously, as if she wasn't a beacon of truth and honesty. She stretched, and grinned at the heat reflected in his eyes.

_ Vixen _ , Pen growled at the sight she presented: back arched, her ocean blue eyes shadowed by the clouds of her lashes, hands stretched high above her avalanche of hair. And when she smirked, blush pink lips softer then he could have dreamt coiled in the most devious of moves and he could no longer resist the urge to taste them and see if they were truly as delectable as he remembered. It was insidious, the lure/control she had over him- this, this  _ dick whisperer _ , "Siren", was what he breathed against her lips instead, soaking in her breathless giggles as he pressed and nibbled increasingly desperate kisses against her lips, "Behave."

"Or what?", her eyes sparkling all too similarly to the ocean at dusk, "You'll spank me?"

Pen froze, all the air vanishing from his lungs, replaced with the scent of her and musky arousal. "There's a thought", he purred, and near about died as she grinned, kissing him as wickedly as she pleased. She moaned as he pulled back, her eyes glowing as he pinned her wandering, grasping hands down. "Mmmm, but... maybe another time", he said kissing her one last time and running out the door before she could entice him to linger longer.

She was too... everything. He could have spent days, weeks, in that bed, memorizing and learning her ways... her gasps, the way to make her do that endearing throaty chuckle, every freckle and scar.... Pen would gladly give it all for moments with Bean, away from obligations, and rules- but they didn't live in a world like that. The world they lived in functioned by knights protecting their princess, and cleaning their armour. Armour that was durable, dependable. The kind of support you always knew would be there for you- much like the knights that wore them. Princesses could always count on their knights to be there, to catch them, to protect and defend them- like a trusty set of armour, loyal knights would wait come fiery brimstone or high water. 

Oh  _ Bertha _ , Pen sadly smiled as he sealed up the barrel with her trusty steel pieces. They'd been through quite the skirmishes, Bertha and Pen had. She had been with him through his first border patrol (and subsequent bandit attack), the melee, and who could forget the Lemon Crusades. She was  _ his _ \- like Bean, a princess with all her obligations, never would,  _ never could be _ . He… he  _ loved _ Bean- he didn't think he could ever stop loving her- but he couldn't abandon old faithful Bertha. Nevertheless, he would treasure what little time he had left with her. Heaving the sack of the oiled armour pieces over his shoulder, Pen began rolling the barrel back to his room- and hopefully, the wonderful woman still warm in his bed.

  
  


"Are they done?"

Luci's ears flattened to his skull at Elfo's atonal yell, his tail tightening around where Elfo had coiled it around his head like a sleek black bandage. He was loud, mostly blind and deaf from how tightly he had pulled Luci's tail around his head- if the tail had stretched and wrapped around Elfos head an improbable amount of times, they refused to acknowledge it, and had effectively chained Luci to himself. 

Not that Luci minded being stuck in a window seat, a delightfully warm, soft, and exceptionally fuzzy body curled up against him with a wonderful penchant for back rubs and petting. Elfo and Luci had moved inside shortly after Bean had left to seduce her knight, yet even inside the thick stone walls of a tower room far away from where the Knight Captain stayed, they could hear the moaning. And the groaning, and the  _ oh, fuck me, Pen! Harder! _ (If there was one thing Luci could appreciate from their frequent drinking, it was Bean’s lung capacity and ability to drain a gallon of beer in a straight chug. He’s not entirely sure she doesn’t have a fish or selkie somewhere in her ancestry.)

Nearly driven to the point of insanity, Elfo had wrapped Lucis tail around his ears and in a last ditch effort to block his sensitive ears, dove under a mound of pillows and blankets to escape the sound. Luci would have joined him in his haphazard pillow fort… nest? But the sound of Bean finally getting laid (read: having the pining and the stench of repressed attraction fucked out of them both), finally having some alone time with Elfo was far too  _ sweet _ a victory cry.

It was incredibly rare that they got time away from babysitting the Bean, and all the problems she whisked herself in and out of. Usually, it was stolen moments deep in the night, or the graze of hands as they trekked through yet another dark and dreary. Luci longed for when they could shed the antagonistic charade and just  _ cuddle _ without fear that Bean would see and feel left out and like a third wheel. But this? To be able to spend time together without something else disturbing them was  _ bliss. _ Don’t get him wrong, Luci enjoyed spending time with his trainee and the adventures they got into… but sometimes, they needed to just slow down and relax. And for Elfo and Luci, it was to cuddle with each other without the constant cooing and commentary of the peanut gallery.

"Luci!?", a fuzzy soft hand trailed up his tail as Luci watched a certain knight stroll into the courtyard, not as relaxed and sexually assured as Luci had thought he would be.  _ 'Odd' _ , he thought, watching him roll his barrel of armour away. ' _ Very odd _ '.

Elfo had been the one who had initially suggested setting Bean up with someone, and with the tangible pining and sexual frustration cloying the air anytime the one was in sight of the other, Luci was prepared to take advantage. Their machinations weren’t too hard to employ- Elfo played up his crush and super sweet innocence to push Bean away, and Luci made sure to drop them in each other’s paths. (If he slipped into a dream or two to speed up the confessions, who's to say?) Yet, here the knight Captain was, in a cloudy courtyard rolling a barrel of metal away with the gravity of a man bound by honor. It was _very, very_ _odd_. 

"You there? Luci!", Elfos hand bumped into his snout, growing more insistent. "Fluffybutt??"

"For fucks sake, Elfo, don’t call me that!", Luci snarled, watching the knight roll his barrel away, tail uncoiling from Elfos head to loosely drape across his shoulders. 

"Sorry, I forgot", Elfo murmured in a grave tone as he popped out of his nest of soft and cozy things, "you're  _ Mr _ .Fluffybutt." 

He squeaked as Luci battered him with a tasseled monstrosity of a pillow, picking up his own with a battle cry. Elfo’s bright laughter and huskier grunts mixed with Luci’s own raspy chuckles and snarky groans until finally they fell apart, exhausted. Elfo sighed, a sound of content, laying his head back in Luci's lap as a gentle nuzzle from his silky snout pulled a large, satisfied smile onto his elfen face. With a smile, Luci tugged the blanket up higher around Elfo. ' _ Now that _ ', Luci thought, watching the first of the rain come down in a clash of thunder. ‘ _ is what Pen should have looked like. What the hell happened with Bean? _ '

The Bean in question was lazing in bed, lewdly posed on a bunch of pillows. Tunics she had worn and then discarded were strewn around her, the chosen maroon slip of silky scarf artfully draped around her body, the trailing end falling just low enough to shadow her netherlips. If the sodden Knight Captain stumbled coming through the door, all thought of oiling Bertha lost like fragments of cotton candy dissolving in water, no one would know as the only two present were quickly consumed by an all consuming passion. And they, well, they had better things to do with their mouths then tell _tales_. 

**Author's Note:**

> THATS RIGHT FELLAS!! NO ONES STRAIGHT!!
> 
> [Get you a man who does you right- like, what even is your man doing if you dont come at least 4 times before he does]
> 
> i joke, Pen is just very diligent and enthusiastic and an absolute mad man
> 
> So, this was supposed to be so much shorter than this (like 1500 words max), but  
> It grew a life of its own, and into this monstrosity.
> 
> Oh well, at least someone's satisfied with it?


End file.
